


sand clock

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	sand clock

她所拥有的是无穷尽的时间。

昏暗的城堡中有一个硕大的金色沙漏，沙漏中金黄的沙子缓慢却不停歇的从狭窄的缝隙中落下，眼底纹着纹身的女子坐在沙漏旁听着沙子落下的沙沙声沉默不语。她把一只手放在冰凉的玻璃上，沙漏中的沙子被看不见的力量吸引飞在空中变成飞鸟的形状，继而落下又成了一捧松散的黄沙。  
她是恶魔，她是神明，她是堕落的人类。  
女子不再管身边流逝的黄沙，她站起身向门外走去，玫瑰的芳香被晚风从门缝中吹入城堡的大堂，其中还夹杂着访客身上的茉莉花香。

早就不知道外面的世界如何变动，法拉已经在城堡中呆了太久太久，她像是当年的德古拉伯爵一样过着在黑夜中隐居的日子。大堂中的沙漏一开始是为了记录时间，但后来成为了一个流动的装饰。  
她所拥有的是无穷尽的时间，再做任何记录都没有意义。

走出城堡的门，外面夜色正浓，洁白的玫瑰在月光的照耀下绽放，带刺的荆棘爬满了城堡的墙壁。这是一座被玫瑰花包围的城堡，阴森冰冷，却又像童话书中的所描写的仙境一样美好。未曾沾染其他颜色的柔软白玫瑰顺着墙壁一直爬到城堡的顶端，枯枝一样的精蔓盘旋着在城堡顶端聚集，并不存在与世间的巨大白玫瑰在塔顶绽放贪婪的吸取着柔和的月光。  
硕大的黑色羽翼在背后张开，法拉飞上了城堡顶端，她立在十字架上，身后是那朵巨大的白色玫瑰，访客还在遥远的山道上策马狂奔，现在的位置望去只能看到一个疾驰的黑点，但茉莉花的香气已经远远地飘了过来，芬芳悠长。

等待着访客到来，法拉整理了一下自己的一身黑衣，这是几百年来第一次有人类发现这里，她想要好好招待来人，至少让他来自己的城堡中喝一杯茶。  
永夜的城堡与世隔绝，与被时间抛弃的她一同被世人遗忘。

马匹的速度很快，一抹金黄渐渐进入视野，金色的阳光追逐着骏马将柔和的永夜吞噬，从堕落的那天开始，法拉就没有再见到过阳光，她眯起被刺得发疼的双眼，适应了黑夜的皮肤被太阳刺的生疼，可她一动不动，任由自己沐浴在阳光下，脸上带着兴奋的笑容。  
这是访客带给她能想到的最美见面礼，为了这份礼物，法拉觉得自己可以去干任何事情。

“和我签订契约吗？”金色的阳光下，金发的少女拉住马匹对法拉伸出手，她的头发比阳光还要耀眼，双眼比蓝天还要透彻，那是如此洁白的一个灵魂，纯洁的让阳光眷顾，围绕。  
“如您所愿”法拉亲吻了面前白皙的手背，少女轻笑，救势抚上了法拉的脸。  
“和我一起旅行吧”她的声音如黄鹂般清脆。  
“和我一起寻找一个可以看星星的地方”

被阳光眷顾的少女许下了自己的愿望，在那个黑夜与阳光交融的黎明，永夜遇到了极昼。

城堡中一片明朗，金色的沙漏依旧缓缓的流逝着其中的细沙，名叫安吉拉的少女将脸贴在沙漏上目不转睛的看着堆积得越来越高的沙丘。  
“永生是一种什么感觉？”她忽然开口问正在泡茶的法拉。  
“永生是一种孤独”法拉稍稍思索。  
“可是我很想要更多的时间”安吉拉似乎并不赞同法拉的话。  
“流逝的时间也是一种孤独”  
“我希望我可以体会你的孤独”花茶的香气渐渐在城堡中扩散。  
“我也想领会你的孤独”安吉拉从沙漏旁跳开，来到了长桌前，花茶刚刚泡好。

窗外的白色玫瑰带着露水悄悄地向城堡内延伸，绿色的藤蔓像蛇一样缓慢蠕动着，城堡的内墙上不一会也开满了洁白的玫瑰花。  
“它们好像很喜欢你”法拉喝了一口热茶。  
“我第一次见到这么鲜活的玫瑰”安吉拉轻轻的抚摸一朵花的花瓣，玫瑰瞬间脱落在她的手上，慢慢的枯萎了。  
“可惜时间流逝的太快，什么都留不住，这样的生活真是很寂寞”安吉拉抬手让枯死的玫瑰花掉在了城堡的精美地毯上。  
“这是你的诅咒吗？”法拉抬起头。  
“不，这是我的祝福”安吉拉苦笑着摇头。

“我生来带着太阳神的祝福，凡是我所到之处永远一片阳光灿烂，这样黑夜就不会讲我吞噬”  
“我被时间女神祝福，凡是被我碰触的东西都会加速去往它们该去的地方，连我自己也是这样”  
“永远的白昼会为人们带来麻烦，加速的时间会让珍惜的事物化作一捧黄土，所以我离开了家乡，希望找到一个可以实现我愿望的地方”安吉拉放下了花茶。  
“你是如何找到这里的？”法拉问道。  
“因为我一直追随着黑夜”安吉拉回答  
“我想要看到满天的繁星，童话书里把星空描写成精灵的仙境，生于白昼的我想要碰触夜晚的精灵。”  
“那你失望了吗？”法拉又喝了一口茶。  
“不失望，虽然没有星星，但我找到了你”安吉拉蹦跳着走到法拉身边一把抱住了比自己高出一个头的她。  
“你是我可以碰触的人，你给了我惊喜和快乐”  
“你帮我赶走了永夜，所以我也想给你惊喜和快乐”法拉牵住安吉拉的手。  
“我们一起去看星星”

成立契约的仪式很简单法拉将自己的一只翅膀交给了安吉拉，这样他们就可以一起追赶着黑夜飞翔。  
“谢谢你”安吉拉微笑着，永恒的阳光把她的笑容照耀得更加璀璨。  
“我会想办法让你见到奇迹”法拉被那美丽的笑容晃了神。

离开了玫瑰的城堡，两人向着黑夜进发。对于黑夜，法拉再熟悉不过。黑暗，冰冷，却又美的令人窒息。黑夜是冰冷的贵妇人，与活泼的阳光正好相反。  
“听说极北的地方也有着一片永夜”法拉看着怀中的安吉拉  
“也许我们可以去那里看看”  
“那就拜托你带路了”安吉拉仰头，在法拉的怀中蹭了蹭。

极北之地路途遥远，法拉与安吉拉途径了很多个城镇，阳光追随着安吉拉的脚步与她同行，黑夜仿佛消失了一样变得无影无踪。  
“前面是有名的花之城”安吉拉指着散发着香气的城镇。  
“这里马上要举行一年一度的花舞节”  
“我们要参加吗？”法拉询问。  
“不，我们只要经过就好了”

安吉拉骑着马与法拉经过镇上的石板路，本来含苞待放的花朵在安吉拉到来的那一刻瞬间绽放。层层叠叠的鲜花覆盖了整个城池，花瓣从天而降将整个城镇点缀的仿佛仙境。人们纷纷出门赞叹着满天的异象。  
“你要留在这里赏花吗？”法拉也十分惊奇。  
“不了，我再待下去花就要枯萎了”明明是很悲伤的事情，安吉拉却说的及其平淡。  
“那你还有多长时间？”法拉忽然问道。  
“还有一些时间，不会太短”安吉拉的回答模糊不清。

离开了花之城，两人继续向北旅行，然而黑夜却连影子都没见到。  
“法拉，你是为什么被诅咒的？”安吉拉忽然问道。  
“因为我放弃了人类的身份”法拉苦笑。  
“什么意思？”  
“我曾经是屠龙的勇者，神命令我去杀了六翼的巨龙可我到最后关头心软了”  
“心软？”  
“那头龙是个母亲，违抗命令的我被诅咒永远置身黑暗，被时间抛弃”法拉摇头。  
“法拉真是个温柔的人”安吉拉捧住法拉的脸。  
“嗯？”  
“和你一起旅行真的太好了”她轻轻在法拉的脸颊上落下一个吻。

当到达极北之地的时候安吉拉的身体已经很虚弱了，但阳光似乎并不想放过 一寸黑暗，她没将一点奇迹留给安吉拉。  
“对不起”法拉将安吉拉抱在怀中，表情悲伤。  
“没关系，只要有你在身边我就很幸福了”安吉拉依然在微笑。  
“可我没能实现我的诺言”法拉丝毫没有被安慰的意思。  
“那就给我变个魔术吧”  
“就算是假的星空也无所谓”  
闻言，法拉展开了她的翅膀，巨大的羽毛铺天盖地的袭来将安吉拉与阳光彻底隔绝，然后在一片漆黑中，羽毛上亮起了点点银光，仿佛天上的星星一样闪耀。  
“真是个美丽的魔术”安吉拉露出了惊喜的表情  
“原来这就是星空的模样”  
“谢谢你”

法拉一言不发，她悲伤的坐在安吉拉旁边，搂住她的肩膀。  
“对了，要不要解除契约？不然你会和我一起死”安吉拉忽然握住了法拉的手。  
“不用了”法拉露出一个浅笑。  
“没有你在身边即使拥有无穷尽的时间也没有任何意义”  
“况且重新回到时间的怀抱是我一直所期望的”  
“那就好”安吉拉将头靠在了法拉的肩膀上。  
“和你在一起真是太好了”  
黑夜渐渐降临吞噬了逐渐消弱的阳光，在漫天的繁星下，两个身影依偎在一起。  
城堡中，法拉的沙漏漏尽了最后一滴沙。


End file.
